Would I be you instead?
by unknown.CK
Summary: A sparring match between Raven and Elesis at the former's request. There's more to it that a simple spar however. I suck at summaries. End of discussion. First ever fanfic. Raven x Elesis.


**The idea of this fanfic came to me 5 am in morning and no... I didn't wake up early but I stayed up that late! This is my first fanfic ever so apologies for anything wrong. And I ship different characters for the fun of it xD and because of the lack of unique ships!**

 **Anyway~**

 **Raven: Blade Master**

 **Elesis: Crimson Avenger**

 **Elsword: Lord Knight (mentioned only)**

 **Other characters... feel free to imagine them to how they'll fit in this story~!**

 **Disclaimers: I don't own any of the characters, the game Elsword as they belong to KoG.**

* * *

A powerful, diagonal swing was thrown at my right. The instant my sword and her claymore met, the force behind her strike numbed my arm but for only a second. With a fluid movement, I parried her strike and guided it off course at the next second.

At the opening before me, I lunged forward with a thrust, becoming a shadowy blur to the onlookers; if there were any. My thrust to her abdomen would have rendered a Velder Knight on their knees due to the force. Yet I knew it won't be enough. Pivoting after my thrust, swift strokes were accurately aimed on her tendons, rendering her immobile.

However, with haste I back-stepped as another momentous swing came onto my way, inches away from taking the heavy blow.

The crimsonette that took my thrust followed-up with slashes on her tendons was standing, unfazed and smiling. The usual lifeless expression I've seen ever since we had met her, Elsword reunited with her, was replaced with a madden crescent that ripped across her beautiful face.

We merely using weapons made out of wooden, crafted to exactly be alike the blades we brandish onto the battlefield.

Like the rest of the gang, the crimsonette was hard to approach. Rena was the first to reach out to her followed by Ara. The two were the closest people who could get the avenger to join us in meetings or in meals. Unlike me who can't approach her or would act coldly to her. She reminded me of the past that cling to me. She look like a perfect reflection of the me back then.

That night when my beloved Seris died… when I lost everything…. I may had come terms with it, used it as a reason to be better to protect the gang that I've grew fond of… yet those blasted memories would haunt me in my dreams.

I blocked the incoming overhead strike hastily, a mistake as I felt the full-blunt force of her the strike.

I scolded myself for leaving my mind to wander despite it was a simple sparring match with her. I've been avoiding taking her strikes head-on, parrying with fluid swordsmanship or evading with skillful footwork. The force of her attack traveled through my body, my wooden sword groaned as she added more pressure.

But there was more to it….. I felt the emotions that fueled her swings.

Vengeance

Fury

… and regret?

"Don't get distracted... I'm not kind enough to overlook any openings…." Warned by my opponent while she grinned, I nodded, smiling despite my disadvantageous situation.

It was clear I am in the disadvantage if this continued so…. I bend my knees and guided her sword to my left while I side-stepped. As if foreseeing this, she shifted her grip on her weapon and pivoted, her training sword followed me.

I met her sword with mine, feeling overpowered by her strike but I held my ground and forced her back. The crimsonette was somewhat surprised and smiled more broadly. Of course she would be astound as that was the first time ever since the start of our sparring match that I actually forced her sword back instead of parrying it.

Shifting her center of gravity, the avenger attacked again but with more fervor. Altering my center of gravity as well, I took her strike head-on and that was the start of the continuous clash of our weapons.

My lips lifted upwards into a grin as we exchange blows. No more eluding and warding off but just letting out swords clash without any skills or techniques but emotions to behind each swing.

* * *

 _It had been a two weeks since she appeared before us. Without her… we would had lost Elsword whom held off the demons and Chloe for us…._

 _She appeared in a nick of time, swinging a massive blade of blood that seems to even cut apart Fate itself. The giant sword obliterated the almost three-forth of the battalion as well as saving Elsword. She walked in the middle of bloodied path she paved herself, stepping on the body pieces, as she went to her brother._

 _It was perhaps for he best that Elsword had fainted in her arms before he could ask her questions. But that time…. When her lifeless sharp amber eyes met mine…. I saw my past self._

* * *

"… What do you regret?" I asked suddenly, continuing to swing against her.

"Why would you say that? Are you trying to distract me Blade Master?" What a cold and sarcastic remark from her.

"Your sword swings…. They're filled with revenge and wraith but as well as regret." I retorted as caught her next attack; I cringed on how much powerful that last one was.

A hint of appeared her features her madden smile was replaced with a wry, soft smile.

"You're truly worthy of being called Blade Master… Raven."

It was my turn to be flabbergasted for that was the first time she address my name.

* * *

 _For what happened between her and Elsword after we've evacuated to the camp. I'm not the one to tell that story. But whatever happened… Elsword had been dispirited, Rena, Chung, Ara, Aisha, Eve and surprisingly, even Add our resident stalker had tried to lift up the Lord Knight's spirits with their own way. Rena had tried to get my help on the matter but I decline because I wasn't good with words regarding such matters._

 _No… that's just an excuse. I don't want to plant some seed of hope that might twist his views of his sister._

 _Reality is a bitch and fate is a wayward bitch._

 _She sat there at the corner as I trained what remained of the Velder Knights, wary orbs gazed at her direction. I told my trainees to heed her no mind and concentrate. Yet whenever I saw how she gazed at our direction…. It was as if re-living fond memories in the past._

* * *

"If I haven't veered off to the 'righteousness' I believed…"

Her sword swings were becoming stronger with each word she spoke, her face returned to its default soulless look.

"… the way of the sword I taught my little brother when we were kids…."

Despite her lifeless expression, her sword told me what emotions she felt and I took everything with my blade without backing down. My lips pressed into a thin line, a solemn gaze was thrown at her direction, I dared only to accept her sword swings with my own, to listen to her woes.

"…would they still be alive…?"

* * *

 _With two wooden swords I asked Hanna to make exactly like her weapon and mine, reinforced to be durable like a real sword made of steel, I approached her lone figure at the edge of the camp._

 _From the spot where she sat, gazing distantly at the sky, I handed her one of the training swords I carried, a carbon copy of her claymore._

 _"Let's spar." I asked her and we went deeper in the forest but not far off from the camp._

* * *

"… Would Elsword be proud of me instead of showing a face full of disbelief?!"

She swung her sword with all of her strength, I did the same. The weapons gave one last groaned before they snapped under the force of our strikes. What was left was the hilt we held as the broken pieces of our respective weapons flew in opposite directions.

Wordlessly, she walked forward and clung to me. I didn't expect this development. The hilt of what remained of one of the sword I had Hanna to make left my hand as my limbs moved to embraced her slender form.

"If I chose the righteous path instead of this path of twisted justice and bloody vengeance… would everyone be alive…. Elsword proud of me like back then?"

The crimsonette looked feeble and fragile; my human hand gently stroked her red hair.

"I'm not sure…" my voice trailed off I stared distantly "If you chose another option… the possibility of what happened to you… to your Knights might be different as well. There was always that possibility."

She looked up at me, lifeless amber eyes that asked me how I knew about the death of her knight platoon.

"There had been news about a knight platoon being ambushed at Feita not long ago with the entire squad obliterated." I stopped stroking her crimson hair and stared directly at her eyes "That and you had the eyes I had when I lost everything."

Her lips opened slightly as if to ask what I meant but instead she pressed them into a thin line and buried her head again on my chest.

"May I stay like this for awhile Raven?"

She asked softly, her embrace had more strength to it than before.

"You can… Elesis."

I replied as I returned the gesture, encompassing her slender in a tight yet gentle embrace.}

Would this help her adjust to everyone and vise-versa? I don't know, I can't see the future after all. But I hope it does… for all of us…. for Elsword, my pupil, and Elesis, belle in my arms, sake.

…. Would our positions be reversed if I chose to give in to the temptations of using my Nasod Arm to gain the power I needed faster? Would I be you in this situation instead? You comforting me?


End file.
